


Memos to My Mentor

by Serendipity00



Series: I love you, I miss you! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Poems from Keith to Shiro, after he goes missing.





	1. Declaration at Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Keith to Shiro after the Kerberos mission went south. So this is after Shiro left (while he was in the Galra Empire's custody) and before they were paladins.

Ok so I'm doing this and my stomach is in knots  
I'm not so great at communicating  
But I'll try my best to express my thoughts  
So I hope this isn't too grating

My life has been pretty crappy  
You know, just a tad  
Still you watched out for me  
The first person to do do since my dad

When you really didn't have to  
Yet you pushed me to be the best  
Even when I didn't believe it was true  
I was not a nobody, that, you adamantly stressed

Now your gone and I'm lost  
Well not literally  
From the Garrison I was tossed  
Again my life is without consistency

Sometimes that gets me kind of down  
My life is not the same  
You're not around  
But it's not you I'm going to blame

I don't know what went wrong  
The news making it seem like you're a lost cause  
Since you've been out of reach for so long  
But I'm not afraid to break some laws

To what the Garrisons says, I can't adhere  
I have no doubt in my mind  
That one day you'll reappear  
And I promise to get you out of that bind

If anyone tries to pull anything  
I'll make sure to do a rescue mission  
As sure as the birds sing  
Doing so of my own volition

So I'll just wait for my chance  
Out in my desert shack  
Anticipating when I can further advance  
Doing whatever it takes to get you back


	2. A Leader's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem to Shiro after he disappeared (died) after their battle with Zarkon at the end of s2. So this would take place during s3.

We had you

You were the team leader  
After rescuing you from the enemy too  
You were still strong and firm like cedar  
  
It all happened so fast  
Suddenly you're not here  
We dealt with an incredible blast  
And after the battle, you just up and disappear  
  
You made me the leader in your absence  
I even have Lance's support  
And I know that there has to be a balance  
But I don’t know if I’m ready to step into your court   
  
Too often do I go offhand  
I can’t help but feel like a hack  
The others don’t understand  
We need you back  
   
I wish the others could see  
I no longer have a father or mother  
And you are special to me  
In every way but blood you're my brother


End file.
